


Puppy Eyes

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody can resist Castiels puppy eyes. Nobody. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Eyes

“What did you just ask me?” Dean said, looking at his lovers.

Castiel just squinted his eyes at Dean while Balthazar just tried not to laugh.

“I said I think we should get a cat.” Castiel said, “It would be nice to have a animal companion around the bunker. We could even have a dog. Sam likes dogs.”

“Cas, we can’t get a cat.” Dean said, “Look at our lives, we can’t have an animal around.”

“Oh come one, Dean.” Balthazar said, “Can’t an exception he made?”

“No, Balthazar, we are not getting a car.” Dean said, “And that’s final.”

“Oh, Dean. How can you say no to this face?” Balthazar said, as he grabbed Castiel face.

He looked at Castiels face and felt his resolve crumbling. He then sighed;

“Fine.” He grumbled, “But you are cleaning up after it.”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel said as Dean walked away.

God, he was so whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody can resist that face!
> 
> Kinda inspired by Sebastian Roches response to someone calling Mischa ugly. He thinks Mischa is cute.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
